


Reflections on my No Doubt Imminent Demise

by AskHisDisciple (PisceanQueen)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PisceanQueen/pseuds/AskHisDisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be the peasant ======> </p><p>You are now a lowblood peasant, trying to make your way through a difficult life of hardship and slavery to the upper class. When out hunting for what meager food you can fill your nutrition plateau with you happen upon a cave. Sneaking through to the back, looking for any creeping animals to kill, you find a letter encased in wax paper propped up on the wall, old and abandoned. Setting your torch aside you read the letter within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections on my No Doubt Imminent Demise

Consider this, my esteemed reader whom has come across this letter, to be the last true words of the Signless. While I am certain my actual last words will no doubt be wildly incomprehensible due to the amount of pain that the Empress will most certainly have inflicted on my own personal torso I thought it might be best instead to write something out with far more meaning and that is much more eloquent than anything I’d ever be allowed to shout from the gallows… if that is indeed where I am to end up.

As it stands right now we have absolutely nowhere left to run. We are holed up in a cave Leijon found not too far from the dead center between three separate worker colonies: Eight-five-six, nine-two-three, and three-nine-seven in case you’re curious. Currently the Empress’ Highblood forces have started their final plans to erase from Alternia not just my message and my resounding voice calling out “Injustice!”, but to also erase the voices of the people as well. The four of us watched earlier as battle cruisers floated above the small copses of trees that obscure the cave entrance from view, belting out on loudspeakers that they have rounded up all the Lowblood wigglers in every settlement across the world and put them into custody of loyal Highbloods with orders to start executing them, thousands at a time, every hour, upon the hour, after sunset this evening. They’re being held ransom and we are the price that needs to be paid for their release. If that weren’t bad enough, should we try to take shelter in any village, town, or city we will be met at the gates by Highbloods with orders to capture us on sight, preferably alive. Quite effectively it would seem that Her Imperious Condescension has us right where she wants us. Therefore the four of us have agreed to give ourselves up tonight, an hour before the deadline, sunlight be damned, to save the children from a terrible fate. The Empress may have me if she so desires and I will not be afraid, for I know that with my capture thousands of innocents will be spared.

The purpose of this letter, however, is not to lament my situation or to lay out my regrets in a bulleted list, but to say my farewells to those whom I care the most for and inspire a little hope in you. So… If you’re not one for sentimentality, esteemed reader, you may skip ahead a bit.

Captor. To me you are far more than just a best friend. You are a brother, a guardian, and a wonderful troll. You were gifted with your amazing abilities not as a curse, as you like to gripe sometimes, but because you were meant to do something special in this world… and I believe you have. From the moment we met, when you still referred to yourself as an engine and nothing more, to the you I know now as you sit beside me, unafraid and livid at the situation we are in, willing to fight for us with whatever it takes, you have grown into an incredible person who is admired by all who look upon you. Especially me. Perhaps on the other side I will see you smile again.

Mother. How could I even write this without you? You taught me everything I know about the world and if not for your courage or patience I would have never made it this far. Without you I would have never met the people dearest to me. Without you I wouldn’t exist. For this I am eternally grateful. The amount of care and love you have shown me despite my difficult early sweeps… and difficult current sweeps now that I look back upon it, is that of a true saint. You are full of grace and beauty and strength and I am so proud to have you not just as a lusus but as my mother and I sincerely love you. Thank you so much for all you’ve done for me. I can never repay you.

My sweet Disciple Leijon. When you appeared from the trees for the first time in our lives we weren’t sure what to think of you. You were wild and lively and amazingly different and we spent most of our time trying to figure out why you fit our group so well. You had me stumped with your eccentric ways! But… traveling through the sweeps with you and as I learned more and more about you, I couldn’t help but fall flushed for you and your fierce beauty. Truly you are the most striking and unique creature that Alternia has ever come upon. Our long days falling into the throes of matespritship – and it was always so much more than just matespritship with us – will always remain the happiest times of my life. Would that I could hold you in my arms forever and make the world go away. Do not cry over what will happen to me, my treasure. Though my body will die my love for you never will, and that love will continue on in the next world, wherever it may take me. I will be yours eternally. Never forget that.

And finally, to you, the good trolls of Alternia, I wish you peace and prosperity. Know that all I ever wanted was equality for you. No power. No violence. No coup. No regime change. I only wanted you to see that, yes, things could indeed be better for us all. Society would only benefit from a mixing of the castes, and working together would truly be an accomplishment we could be proud of. We could respect not just one another, but the countless civilizations we have discovered out in the universe. We could be peaceful and it would be everything we could ever hope for.

But… I understand the Empress is not one for such changes as is evidenced by our present predicament. I do not hate her as much as you or my companions might. I know it is because, truly, deep down, she is afraid of something she doesn’t understand. She is lonely and unloved so she lashes out at her people rid herself of her torment. They say rulers have no true friends… I imagine after all these sweeps it’s certainly true for her. If only she had the friendship that I had found all those sweeps ago… perhaps Alternia would not have turned out to be what is has become. Perhaps if she and I had gotten to know one another we could have been friends. We could have talked things through; made changes together. But, upon hearing those cruisers pass over us again, it is clear that this is all just wishful thinking on my part.

Do not despair though, my fellow trolls, for whatever may happen to me, whatever horrors may be inflicted upon me or my friends, no matter where we all go from here, just remember this: our message will continue to spread. The word of the Signless will never die no matter how the Empress tries to quell it. It will spread like wildfire… and while those of you may begin to believe that the message of the Signless has been effectively silenced I assure you with all my being it never will, so long as there are those out there who long for equality, justice, and friendship. They will spread my message for me in hushed tones, using far more discretion than we ever did! The Empress, if she does indeed kill me, will not be vanquishing me… she’ll be martyring me and making me a figurehead for all your suffering. I will have died for my beliefs and convictions having no longer cowered in fear from those who oppress us. Always keep true to yourself. Help those who need it. Be generous and kind… not because you’ll get anything out of it… but because it’s the right thing to do.

And know this my dearest people of Alternia: There will be a Second Signless. He will bring change to this world and I have seen it. He will unite all the castes and bring about the end of this dark world as we know it, leading us into a new realm of peace and prosperity. One day, you and I, esteemed reader, will walk hand in hand there. I promise you!

 

For now? Fight on, my friends. Never give up on what you believe deep inside your hearts. We are all united on the spectrum as one. We are all trolls together.

 –  K.Vantas

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July... I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! ~AskHisDisciple.tumblr


End file.
